The isolation of E-1,5-bis(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)pent-4-en-1-yne 4,4 di-.beta.-D-glucopyranoside, Hypoxoside, from Hypoxis obtusa and Hypoxis rooperi has been described by Marini-Bettolo.sup.1 and Drewes.sup.2. The use of Hypoxoside, Rooperol and related pent-4-en-1-yne derivatives, including the 3-hydroxy derivative, in anticancer compositions are disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,085, European Patent No. 130,829). The preparation of Rooperol by the hydrolysis of Hypoxoside in water at a pH 6.3 with B-glucosidase at preferably 37.degree. C., the preparation of the tetra-acetate from Rooperol by acylation with (Ac.sub.2 O/C.sub.5 H.sub.5 N), and also the preparation of tetramethoxy-rooperol from Rooperol by methylation with diazomethane has been disclosed.sup.1,2. The synthesis of the tetramethoxy derivative of Rooperol is achieved by the conversion of 3,4-dimethoxybenzaldehyde to the alkynide anion of 3,4-dimethoxyethynylbenzene (3 steps) and subsequent coupling to 3,4-dimethoxycinnamyl chloride obtained from 3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)prop-2-enoic acid (3 steps) via copper catalysis. Similar synthetic sequences using phenyl rings with no substituents or precursors in which one or both phenyl rings carry methoxy- or methylenedioxy substituents, have been described.sup.2. Although a variety of protecting groups have been used, the removal of these protecting groups to yield Rooperol has been unsuccessful due to the highly reactive nature of the pent-4-en-1-yne system. It is the object of this invention to provide a process for the synthesis of the 3-hydroxy derivative of Rooperol, and related analogue compounds.